


Wojna

by posokowiec



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Death, Dead!Daichi, Drama, Heavy Angst, Homosexuality, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Miniaturka, Oneshot, Shounen-ai, True Love, War, War!AU, Wojenne realia, Wyciskacz łez, Wzruszające sceny, Zrozpaczony Sugawara, ból po utracie bliskiej osoby, daisuga - Freeform, wewnętrzny monolog, wojna, Śmierć, Żałoba Sugawary
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posokowiec/pseuds/posokowiec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miała być cisza po burzy, szmer uspokojonego oddechu. Miał być delikatny pocałunek na skroni, szczere spojrzenie w oczach, lekkość duszy. W zamian przyszła pustka, niemożność objęcia umysłem potwornej goryczy. Zastygłe usta, zwiotczałe kończyny, piach we włosach.<br/>I zamarł krzyk w krtani, i wyschły oczy od żaru, i szaruga okryła krwawe niebo. Dosięgła wyżyłowanego serca – śmierć.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wojna

**Author's Note:**

> Zainspirowała mnie piosenka „War” autorstwa Sona Luxa.

Świst wystrzeliwanych pocisków, echo urywanych kroków, drżenia podłoża, krzyki postrzelonych ofiar. Głośne wiwaty, pieśni na ustach, skowyt wyłapywanych ludzi; krew zalewająca ulice, szturmem zdobywane dzielnice. Huk upadających bomb, wstrząsy gruntu, spadające z nieba kończyny.  
Dym podpalanych sklepów, pył unoszony ciężkimi butami, kołami pojazdów; osmolone, ranne osoby, chowające się w zgliszczach, za pozostałościami rozniesionych kamienic.  
Niepohamowane drżenia mięśni, stukot końskich kopyt o bruk – przyciskane do ust dłonie, mokre od potu i czarne od sadzy.  
Tego wszystkiego nie było. Nie dostrzegał biegnącej matki, trzymającej na rękach kilkuletnie dziecko. Nie słyszał pościgu żołnierzy, rozkazów rozstrzelania, szczęku odbezpieczanej broni.  
Nie istniał dla niego warkot silników, cienie przelatujących bombowców, skowyt pękających w ogniu szyb. Zwiotczałe, pogrzebane w gruzach ciała. Walające się po ulicach przedziurawione puszki grochu, uszkodzone butelki wody. Płacz osamotnionych nastolatków, wycie katowanych psów, bluzgi wyłapywanych mężczyzn.  
Klęczał wśród pyłu i kurzu, wśród trupów.  
Niedawny odrzut odbezpieczonego granatu ogłuszył go skutecznie. Pobliska ściana sklepu mięsnego zawaliła się szybko, jak poruszony przez wiatr domek z kart. Podmuch piachu przysłonił na chwilę ulicę przed nim. A gdy dym opadł, widok się nie zmienił.  
Daichi wciąż leżał pośrodku tego wszystkiego, przysypany mniejszymi odłamkami cegieł i drewna.  
Nie ruszał się. Nie oddychał.  
Nie żył.  
Wsparty na dłoniach Sugawara nie wstawał, narażony odstrzeleniem przez któregoś z żołnierzy. Nie myślał o tym, o niczym teraz nie myślał.  
Szturm przechodził na inne dzielnice, ta już została zdobyta.  
Nieistotne.  
Ważniejsze, czemu on tam leżał.  
Dlaczego. Jakim cudem.  
To był Daichi. Nie, jest – jego Daichi. On nie może się nie ruszać, nie oddychać.  
_Nie może go nie być_.  
Kiedy to się stało, w którym momencie?  
Przecież jeszcze chwilę temu dotykał ramienia Sugawary; uśmiechał się lekko, pocieszał go, otulał troskliwie. Trzymał się z przodu, prowadził.  
Koushi nie przeżyłby pierwszych pięciu minut nalotu, gdyby nie Daichi.  
Przeżył trzy dni.  
On nie mógł tak po prostu odejść, przegrać. Zostawić go.  
Mieli zrobić razem jeszcze tyle rzeczy, mieli tyle planów. Byli szczęśliwi.  
_Szczęśliwi_.  
Teraz Sugawara nie będzie już nigdy szczęśliwy.  
Daichi. Martwy Daichi.  
To tak bardzo mu nie pasowało. Nie było realne.  
_A jednak się stało_.  
Sawamura powinien teraz wstać, otrzepać włosy z piachu i powiedzieć, że to był żart. Tylko udawał. Oddycha.  
Usłyszał huk. Poczuł pchnięcie. Nastąpił odrzut. Daichi już nie wstał.  
Cholerny, wiecznie rycerski, troskliwy Daichi. Już nie wstał.  
Uratował go. Nie wstał.  
Sugawara nie wierzył.  
_Ja tylko udaję, podejdź tutaj, przekonasz się_.  
Nie potrafił się ruszyć. Klęczał, dysząc chrapliwie. Nie czuł pieczenia oczu, wilgoci na spękanych ustach, stabilności w ruchach.  
To do niego nie dotarło. Nie. To był sen, wizja, okropna mara, koszmar, nieprawdziwa myśl, przypuszczenie!  
Daichi nie wstał.  
A jednak z tyłu głowy, gdzieś tam, mimowolnie, powoli dopuszczał świadomość, że Sawamura umarł. Patrząc w szeroko otwarte, poszarzałe i puste oczy, nie potrafił oderwać wzroku.  
Nie chciał go tak zapamiętać.  
Krew dawno zakrzepła, nad ciałem zaczęły kręcić się muchy; odgłosy walki ucichły.  
Pustka została – wielka nicość w wyrwie, która jeszcze parę godzin temu nosiła miano serca.  
Nie chciał przeżyć. Nie miał zamiaru, celu, po prostu nie chciał.  
Nie chciał patrzeć na to wszystko, nie potrafił zamknąć oczu.  
Ach, zamykał, to obraz nie zamierzał zniknąć.  
Już nigdy.  
Daichi nie wstał.


End file.
